Rosalie and Emmett's Never Ending Fight
by IfDreamsWereReality
Summary: Rosalie gets upset about not being able to have children, and Emmett tries to help her. This is my first Story it was never intended to be read by others, so advice is greatly needed. LEMONS ARE PRESENT IN THIS STORY.
1. Prologue

Rosalie has been a little moody lately… everything seems to be upsetting her. Nothing will make her feel better. Not even her favorite blood (mountain lion blood). So Emmett decided he will take her out for a nice weekend, just the two of them alone, to an old wooden cabin in the woods north of Forks. He had planed everything; he did his best to make it romantic and to take whatever was bothering her off of her mind. "Babe tell me what's wrong. Please. It hurts me to see you like this" Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rosalie. But Rosalie just shakes her head and walks away from him and lays down on the big king size bed. She takes a deep breath and looks at Emmett. "It's nothing. I'm just being petty." Emmett sits down next to her with a confused look. "Ness isn't a baby anymore and my feelings about wanting a child are coming back to me." She sits up and faces Emmett. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough to be able to carry a child" Rosalie turns away from him and begins to vampire cry as Emmett sighs deeply reaching over rubbing Rosalie's arm. "Rosie how many times do I have to tell you? Don't beat up yourself about this. I love you for who you are. I don't care about that. Maybe someday we could do what Carlisle and Esme did. We could adopt." She shakes her head no "Emmett that's not the same. I will never get over this. You don't know how worthless I feel." Emmett quietly growls "Rosalie when are you going to get this into your head. How many times do we have to go over this? WE ARE VAMPIRES. Never ageing, never changing. You and I will never be able to produce our own children, the only ways we can have a family is if we adopt or if I get some human pregnant, which-"Rosalie cuts him off. "I can't believe you just said that" She gets up and leaves the room. Emmett follows her and grabs her arm. "Babe I love you but it had to be said." At that Rosalie was hurt and furious." Just leave Emmett. NOW" Rosalie gruffly pushes him off of her and goes to get her bag. Emmett runs off slamming the door behind him and runs into the forest taking trees down with him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. The amazing SM does!**

Chapter One: I hate Fighting

Rose POV:

"Emmett WAIT" I call after him, knowing he can hear me, but he doesn't stop.

I watch as Emmett gets farther out into the woods slowly vanishing from my sight. It hurts me we he leaves like that, but I know it's because he doesn't want to hurt me. I understand that, but my heart still aches for him when he leaves because of anger.

"Why does this always have to end up being a fight" I think out loud to myself burying my face in my hands.

"Because he loves you too much not to fight with you about it" Alice says, scaring me as I turn around.

Emmett and I had moved out of the main house, to a small house in the middle of the woods. We needed our own place, something to call our own. We had too many family member interrupting us every time we wanted our alone time.

"Alice, you scared me….. Who said you could come in?" I said in a snarky way as I fold my arms.

"The door was open when I got here. I had a vision of you and Emmett fighting about a baby again….. Rose you okay?" Alice says as she sits down next to me on the sofa that faces the floor to ceiling window.

I shrug, "I will be in time, and I just know Emm has to cool off. I hate that we always have to fight about the fact that I cannot have children. I hate fighting." I shake my head and stair out the window.

"I know this is hard for you Rosalie, but it's hard on Emmett as well. Maybe you should let him cool off for a few days." Alice says trying to make me feel better.

"I know it's hard for him, obviously if he ran off, but its fine we will go on with our lives. No one knows how bad I feel, I feel like I am a waist of space. As much as I try to get over this, I can't Alice. Now what was your vision… was it bad? It had to have been for you to come over like this, you know I don't like unexpected visitors." I slightly glare at Alice as I get up and walk over to the window.

I feel bad for acting like a bitch, but I that Alice always knows what is going with me, because of her "gift".

Alice starts to speak "My vision was about…"

But I cut her off before she could finish, "I know you are trying to help, but please just leave Alice, Now." I turn and look at her as she nods and vanishes.

**Okay so I got a request to keep going with the story. So I did! Lol I know it might be bad but I wanted to see where this story would take me. Please review and give me some advice, I need it. I will try to update as much as I can as long as people still want me to write. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Really Messed Up

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but my take on this all things twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Always a chance of Lemon's**

**Some vulgar language in this Chapter.**

Emmett's POV:

"Emmett Wait!" I hear Rosalie say. I know we are both pissed off, so I don't look back. I keep running getting far enough were I can't see, hear, or smell her.

"Shit" I yell at the top of my lungs. Why do I always do this? She just frustrates me so much sometimes. I continue to run swiping my hand at any tree or branch that comes in my way.

My phone rings in my pocket; I take it out and see that the phone number belongs to Esme. Shaking my head I put it back in my pocket knowing that she will leave me a massage anyway.

As I turn I hear the sound of footsteps, my vampire instincts kicking in. My thirst hoping it was a big old bear that I could sink my teeth into. I hear human voices, I quickly slow down to a human pace, my nostrils flaring at the sweet scent that was wafting off of the two humans.

"Fuck" I say loud enough for them to hear.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The redheaded girl said.

"Oh, umm sorry I didn't know anyone was out here, you two girls scared me." Seeing their reactions I quickly flash them my dimpled smile that all ways makes Rosalie melt.

They both giggle and the redhead says "Oh it's fine… but may I ask why a big handsome man is out here all on his own?" The other one nods to me.

"Oh I just needed to clear my mind. My wife and I got into an argument. She kind of kicked me out." I chuckle.

My face turns hard as I smell the sweet smell of human blood. Quickly I turn my face. "Sorry ladies but it's getting late. I should head home." I turn on my heals and walk in the direction I was headed before.

Stopping at a clearing I take my phone out and listen to the message on my phone from Esme.

"Emmett, son, I know you needed to leave so you wouldn't hurt Rose, but please head home soon. You two will get over this, I know it. But next time you two get into an argument about children come talk to me instead of yelling at each other. I have been in the same spot that Rosalie is in. Cool down, eat a bear, and head home soon. We all love you Emmett." Sighing I hang up the phone and but it back in my pocket.

"I really messed up." I think to myself. Giving up I lay down and close my eyes try to cool off as Esme told me to.

I slowly drift off to asleep, waking up when I hear the sound of two bears walking around me. Snickering I take them down with in seconds.

I pull out my phone and call Jasper.

"Hey Jazz. How is Rosalie? Is she still pissed off at me?"

"No she's not mad just worried about you. She's in the other room, let me go get"

"No its okay I'll be coming home soon." I say hanging up my phone walking towards town to pick up a dozen roses for my Rose.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's always great after a fight

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but my story line, all things twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

_LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER _

**Some vulgar language in this Chapter.**

**Emmett's POV:**

Walking up to our house in the woods I slowly open the door, Rosalie's sweet smell of honey and roses hit my face, taking a deep breath I walk up to her.

"Rosie I'm so sorry, I fucked up big time. I know I did. And I will never yell at you like that again I promise." I slowly turn her around to face me. Not wanting to see her upset face I hand her the Roses that I got.

"Please forgive me baby." I say hoping that I didn't fuck it up as much as I know I did.

Rosalie smells the flowers and looks up at me smiling "I forgive you Emmett, but if you ever yell at me like that again it's going to take a lot more than a dozen red roses and your sexy smile to get me to forgive you." She says leaning up to kiss my cheek.

Taking the roses away from her, I pick her up in my arms looking into her eye. "I love you. Thank you for forgiving me, Rosie."

She presses her lips down on mine as way to say you're welcome.

I shut the front door, and move us to our bed room as she moves her lips down my neck placing small kisses all over my neck. "I'm never going to leave again like I did baby." I say as lay her down on the bed Rosalie smiles and pulls me on top of her.

**Rosalie's POV:**

As Emmett kneels on top of me one leg on either side of me, he grabs my hands pulling them over my head and holds them with one of his strong hands.

Taking his other hand he slowly moves it up my shirt. Leaving my hands where they are Emmett takes his other hand and slowly cups my breast as he brings his lushes lips to mine kissing me hard. Rolling over so I'm on top of Emmett I pull my lips away and take my shirt off, snickering down at him watching as his eyes roam my upper body. "God I love you baby" I hear him whisper as he makes grabby hands at me. I laugh shaking my head, pushing his hands away from my body I move my hands down to his chest and rip his shirt off with my bare hands, lowering my lips to my ears I whisper in his ears "My turn."

I spread my legs so that I am straddling my man made of hard rock. Slowly I run my hands up and down his bare chest, leaning my head down to leave teasing kissing all over his chest and abs I reach around and unhook my bra letting it slide down my arms, falling on to Emmett. "Yes Rosie" He said aloud.

I kick off my heals and the hit the bedroom door with a loud clunk. Biting my lip as I stair hopelessly into my husband's eyes I seductively shimmy out of my shorts. "Rosie you knew this was going to happen didn't you? No panties today?" Emmett says with a chuckle.

I wink at him and press my body against his kissing him hard with a fiery passion. Sex with Emmett is always better after we have a terrible fight. I pull his face to mine kissing him hard pushing his chest to mine, letting him feel how hard he is making my nipples. Knowing in just a short matter of time he and I will feel as one once again, I rub my naked thy against his whimpering as to tell him to get naked already.

"Alice saw you pick those flowers earlier today. So I had an inkling that you were coming home. Now shut your mouth and make love to me." Emmett, following my orders kisses me hard forcing my mouth opening with his tongue as he flips us over and takes his pants and boxers off in no time, slamming his body against mine, like two cats in heat.

AN: Hello, sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time! This is my first time ever writing a lemon, so give me some feedback please! I love getting reviews it helps me so much with what you all like and dislike. Hope you like this chapter and if you didn't because of the lemon… well you were warned.. soo.. haha anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
